Mutagen Man
Timothy or The Pulverizer, later known as Mutagen Man, is a minor antagonist in the 2012 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''series. He is a teenager that idolized the Turtles and wanted to become mutant vigilantes like them, only to end up turning on them upon becoming a horrifically deformed monster. History In "The Pulverizer", the Turtles encounter Timothy as he is attempting to stop the Purple Dragons, although, due to his lack of fighting skills, the Turtles are forced to step in and save him. Upon seeing his idols, Timothy explains that he had witnessed the fight between the Turtles and Baxter Stockman and had been inspired to become a hero like them, although not realizing that he had little to no capability of doing so. The Turtles attempt to defeat the Purple Dragons, however, because of Pulverizer's attempts to "help", the Dragons end up getting away with the items they stole. Timothy then gets his bandanna stuck in the Shellraiser as it drives away, resulting in the Turtles unknowingly bringing Timothy back to their lair, although he was luckily rendered unconscious and had no idea how he got there. With Pulverizer in the lair, Donatello attempts to teach him self defense in order to give him some combat experience, but ends up failing at doing so. After Raphael is bitten and poisoned by Fishface, Donatello has Timothy drive to the warehouse he is in and gets him to jump a roadblock. After injecting Raphael with the antidote for Fishface's venom, Donatello realizes that the jump broke the lead casing covering the Kraang Crystal powering the Shellraiser, and before they can get the Shellraiser and the Crystal back to the lair, the Kraang attack the warehouse and steal the Crystal. Against Donatello's warnings, Timothy runs at the Kraang carrying the Crystal and performs the leg sweep technique he learned, although it fails to work against the Kraang, resulting in them getting away. Timothy initially blames himself for the Kraang escaping, although Donatello acknowledges that he was mostly responsible for the Kraang getting the Crystal. Donatello then tells Timothy that he won't be learning with him anymore, although Timothy vows to continue training. The Turtles aren't impressed, however. In "The Pulverizer Returns!", Timothy joins the Foot Clan after enrolling in one of Chris Bradford's dojos. The Turtles spot Timothy attempting to break into a building and confront him, where he explains how he joined the Foot and his position as Oshegotusha, which Donatello explains is really cannon fodder. Realizing that the Foot Clan is evil, Timothy decides to stay on the Foot as an undercover agent. Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo think the info would be useful, but Donatello is concerned. Pulverizer later texts the Turtles and informs them of the Foot's next move, which is stealing several Mutagen canisters from a warehouse. After stealing the Mutagen, Shredder orders Dogpound to take a convoy of Ninjas to a warehouse to test the Mutagen on them, starting with Timothy since he volunteered. An exited Timothy then texts the Turtles and tells them that he is going to become a Mutant like them, which immediately horrifies them. The Turtles locate Timothy and attempt to stop the experiment, although interference from Dogpound, Fishface and the rest of the Foot prevents them from doing so. Timothy dumps mutagen on himself, expecting to turn into something cool. However, due to a lack of recent contact with any animals or plants, the Mutagen backfires and turns Timothy into a monstrous blob of organs by melting away his skin and bones. Enraged at his transformation, Timothy begins attacking everyone and is left behind as the Foot rig the entire building to explode. The Turtles (specifically Donatello), refusing to let Timothy be destroyed, trap him in the empty Mutagen container and get him out before the building explode. Donatello them brings the blob-like Timothy to his lab and vows to cure his condition. In "Mutagen Man Unleashed", Donatello makes a voice box for the mutated Timothy so that he can speak. Timothy, meanwhile, begins drinking whatever mutagen leftovers Donatello brings into the lab to hopefully turn into retromutagen. The Turtles go for a nightly patrol to practice stealth and misdirection, during which Donatello sees April with Casey Jones. Jealous, Donatello vents his frustrations in front of Timothy. Timothy says he also likes April. When Donatello is called by Splinter, Timothy drinks a whole mutagen canister in his absence, making him stronger and able to grow legs and arms made of mutagen. He breaks free, searching for April and freaking out the people of New York City. Michelangelo says he's "like some kind of mutagen man!" and Timothy eventually refers to himself as Mutagen Man. Trying to take April, he is fought off by Casey Jones who rescues April on his bicycle. Before he can pursue them further, the Turtles fight him and almost kills Raphael with his acidic hands. When Leo rescues him by cutting off his hand and wants to do more damage to Timothy, Donatello explains he was just trying to get April back for them due to his talks. This turns out to be wrong, however. Mutagen Man says he wants April to be only his friend. Due to his arm being cut off, he powers down, rendering him motionless. The Turtles try to take him back to their lair, as Donatello thinks his DNA might be useful to make a retromutagen. However, Mutagen Man drinks more Mutagen that was in the Shellraiser, giving him back his limbs and giving chase to April once more. Using stealth and misdirection, the Turtles prevent him from reaching April and eventually, Donatello tricks him into drinking the faulty retromutagen, freezing Timothy solid. For the rest of the series, Timothy remains frozen as a background object/character in Donatello's laboratory, never making a major appearance again. The only time he is given a little more attention is in the season 2 finale, The Invasion, where Donatello says he should thaw out in about 70 years or so in case they don't come back. Despite Donatello's promises, he is also never given any retromutagen. It's possible that, due to his frozen state, the retromutagen won't have any effect on him. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Servant of Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat